El camino de vuelta a casa
by Laura Paty
Summary: Souichi ha perdido su corazón, la única cosa que lo hacía especial para poder tocar a Morinaga. ¿Es posible encontrar el camino a casa, al hogar?


**Para mi pequeña y adorable amiga Fran, ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho y espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hinako Takanaga pero yo los haré cobrar vida.**

 **El camino de vuelta a casa.**

Había una vez, un hermoso príncipe que habitaba un pequeño castillo rosado, en un lugar muy lejano. La vida para él, solía ser sencilla pero encantadora, acompañado de alguien que solía ser muy feliz a su lado. Juntos, parecía que podrían conquistar el mundo y se alejaron de todos, de todo para vivir sus simples vidas sin que nada pudiera separarlos. Pero de los cuentos de hadas todos debemos despertar un día, fue el momento en que me percaté que la vida nunca es justa y él había perdido sus recuerdos, lo que lo definía por quien era, su enorme y bello corazón había sido borrado de las faz de la tierra, aquello de lo único que podemos estar hechos nosotros.

Al inicio lo conocí como a los demás, yo pertenecía a una colección de figuras de acción, el poderoso Morinaga battle con un cuchillo, unos porta granadas y una metralleta en la espalda, al lado de su magnífico equipo los ultrafuertes. Un equipo de cinco guerreros poderosos, Kurokawa action, Tomoe knife, Reiko power y el más odioso de todos Isogai fight. Yo era el líder de aquel equipo, siempre al frente de las peleas imaginarias que parecían tan reales demasiadas veces. Aunque debido a que Isogai siempre era más cauteloso, todos solían pedirle concejo y nunca a mí, puesto que solía ser bastante impulsivo. Pero salimos librados en cada pelea y el equipo resistió el paso de los años. Desde la primera vez que nos compraron, la vida parecía ser demasiado simple, fingir peleas, intercambiar piezas entre nosotros, e incluso teníamos cada uno un rostro de pelea y otro tranquilo, totalmente intercambiables entre sí.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo transcurriría, puesto que cuando eres una figura plástica, el tiempo es relativo a lo que puedes disfrutarlo, entonces lo conocí… Un hermoso príncipe de los cuentos que venía con nombre y apellido: Souichi Tatsumi. Lo trajeron al lado de una encantadora princesa de cabellos castaños en una coleta. Un juguete de colección con baterías incluidas y frases galantes.

Aquella hermosa voz, una y otra vez en las sensuales frases que se escucharon interminablemente mientras la pequeña Fran lo escuchó una y otra vez hasta que exclamó:

— No pareciera parte de ti, pareces ser un gruñón.

Pero la pequeña niña adoraba a la princesa, que tomaba entre sus manos con afán y repetía sus frases melosas como si fueran dichas por ella misma.

Desde mi distante repisa de figuras y juguetes de acción, solía mirarlo en el castillo de juguete y ser maltratado por la pequeña que le resultaba un tanto arrogante mi querido y hermoso príncipe. A pesar de ello era mutuo, y se caían mal. Nunca podía dejar de mirar las aventuras que le inventaba, en donde solía aventarlo desde el techo del castillo para mirarlo caer y luego fingir que lo curaba. A decir verdad no podía comprender aquello, ¿Cuál era la razón de Fran para lastimarlo cada que podía e incluso decir que había perdido al amor de su vida y tornarlo totalmente oscuro y frágil? En realidad nunca lo sabré, sólo ella en el mundo de los humanos, podría hacernos comprender qué tantos problemas podrían hacerla reflejar esas situaciones con nosotros.

El príncipe Souichi se levantaba enfadado luego de aquellos juegos y solía tantas veces exasperarse con ella, diciendo frases que jamás podrían estar en el repertorio de su memoria original. Por horas, los demás solíamos mirar el televisor que Fran olvidaba prendido en su habitación durante las noches o al salir a la escuela; de manera que aprendimos muchas cosas nuevas desde nuestros lugares o donde fuera que nos hubiera dejado. Sin olvidar que también había muchos libros que cambiaron más y más, cada vez con menos ilustraciones y muchas letras que aprendimos a leer al lado de Fran.

Casi todas las veces me correspondía un lugar apartado de él, ya que si jugaba conmigo y mi equipo, Souichi permanecía encerrado en el castillo de juguete, al cual yo no tenía la osadía de entrar aunque Fran se hubiese marchado. En cambio, la adorable princesa siempre distante de todos nosotros, puesto que jamás se separaba de los gentiles brazos de Fran y permanecía con ella en todo momento. Así fue que por un largo tiempo, permanecí curioso y observé a distancia al hermoso príncipe, en su enorme castillo color rosa, lejano de los demás que nos divertíamos juntos, hasta con el grupo de osos de peluche.

Podría decir que fue fácil lograr conocerlo, y yo tenía tantas ganas de aproximarme hasta él, pero temía que pudiera ser de esa forma adusta que notamos cada vez que volvía a su castillo, luego de los bruscos juegos de Fran con él. Entonces, cierto día me decidí a indagar y me asomé por una rendija, observando como leía un libro, en el enorme patio del castillo, pasando las páginas con dificultad. Me decidí a tocar a la puerta y charlar con él. Cuando toqué en la puerta que en realidad era un puente elevadizo me cayó encima y no pude ni hablar, ni moverme; por lo que el hermoso príncipe volvió a su castillo y yo me rendí por ese día.

Desde mi repisa, observé que cuando el príncipe terminó de leer el libro lo sacó y metió otro de los que estaban en el librero, por supuesto sólo tomó uno de los que estaban en la parte baja del mismo. Eran bastante pesados para nuestro diminuto tamaño y para un solo juguete era casi imposible mover algo muy grande.

En la distancia, logré observarlo por días y días leyendo cada uno de los libros de la parte baja, hasta que los terminó pues eran pocos. Al mirar aquello decidí asistirlo, quería ayudarle a leer más de los libros. Observé intentar trepar a mi hermoso príncipe y caer diciendo una de sus adornadas y sensuales frases, a razón de que el botón de su espalda había sido accionado.

Caminé hasta él y lo ayudé a levantarse.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle príncipe Tatsumi?

— Aléjate de mí, no necesito ayuda. — Dijo acomodando sus ropas.

— Me gustaría ayudarlo a que continúe con sus lecturas. Esos de la repisa media son libros muy interesantes, he leído más de la mitad.

— ¿Tú también sabes leer? Pensé que eras un bruto por el cuchillo y tu tipo.

— Yo no soy ningún bruto y ¿qué tipo es eso?

— Ya sabes, de esos que sólo andan buscando problemas y les gusta pelear. Te he visto jugando y no parecías muy listo.

— Pero no me conoces, si jugamos es porque también es divertido, y he leído mucho últimamente, por eso decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para relajarnos. Tu deberías salir un poco más de tu castillo.

— ¡Tonterías! Si me disculpas, iré por un libro.

— ¡Ultrafuertes ahora!

La mirada de sorpresa en el príncipe cuando mi grupo salió con sus cuerdas y equipo para escalar, bajando libro por libro hasta acomodar los de la repisa de arriba en la de abajo.

— Lo ves, nosotros estamos para ayudar y nos divierte también hacerlo.

— Pues yo no necesitaba su ayuda.

El príncipe caminó hasta el librero y yo lo seguí. De pronto Isogai llegó hasta nosotros:

— Misión cumplida señor. Ahora puede continuar intentando conquistar a su príncipe.

— ¡Pero qué has dicho! ¡Isogai largo de aquí! — Le grité totalmente turbado.

Souichi me miró con enfado para después ignorarme y proseguir. Me aproximé a él para negar las palabras de mi compañero.

— No es verdad yo no pretendo molestarlo, sólo quiero ser su amigo.

— Aléjate de mí, sucia bestia de pelea. Todos son iguales, siempre quieren algo y yo sólo deseo estar sólo, la extraño.

Al escuchar sobre la bella princesa comprendí todo, mi príncipe tenía una pareja y la necesitaba. Solía sentir celos de verlos bailar cuando Fran los dejaba a solas y parecían ser tan felices juntos pero de alguna forma supuse que los roles impuestos por los creadores, no obligatoriamente tenían que ser de aquella manera.

Suspiré con tristeza, me resigné a por lo menos ganarme su amistad, nadie debería estar solo y él lo estaba demasiado. Entonces vi el libro que eligió, una enciclopedia ilustrada de animales venenosos, la cual era bastante pesada. Cuando observé que el libro estaba por caerle encima, le ayudé sosteniéndolo, impidiendo que lo aplastara.

El príncipe gruño aunque me permitió ayudarle a llevar el libro a su castillo. Detrás de mí, el grupo de los ultrafuertes espiaban mis movimientos. Con la mano les hice señas para que se alejaran pero Kurokawa y Tomoe hacían gestos extraños como si se fueran a besar con tal de burlarse de mi situación. Ese par ya eran una pareja y solía envidiar su relación, siempre juntos, ayudándose a realizar cualquier cosa dando besos, abrazados por horas, sólo me hacían imaginar que un día yo encontraría el príncipe de mi propio cuento. Quizá a eso se debía mi insistencia, de conquistar un elegante y atractivo príncipe. Pero la realidad distaba mucho de la ficción, no podía dejarme llevar por cuentos de hadas a los que Fran solía ser muy adicta y todavía conservaba una caja llena con esos libros. Mucho menos debido a que los cuentos dictaban, que un príncipe siempre iba a hallar una bella princesa como la que extrañaba él.

Por alguna razón, mi orgullo se hacía trizas cuando se trataba de esos extraños sentimientos que rodeaban mi cabeza, al mirar al hermoso príncipe, de manera que insistí.

— Disculpé señor Príncipe, permítame acompañarlo a leer, ese libro es muy interesante y sería un gusto poder mirarlo a su lado y yo cambiaré las páginas.

— De acuerdo sólo porque es complicado moverlas y las de este libro parecen ser muy pesadas.

Pero yo tenía una técnica que él no conocía para mover las hojas, usando un clip y una cuerda. Entonces por primera vez fui invitado a su enorme castillo y miré a todas partes en el amplio patio donde colocamos la enciclopedia y al fondo estaban las habitaciones. En lo alto, algunas torres que sobresalían de la construcción y que solía observar en la distancia. Comenzamos a leer compitiendo, el príncipe me puso a prueba para descubrir si era cierto que yo comprendía y podía leer tan rápido como lo hacía él.

Sonrió cuando descubrió lo que yo era, pues poseía inteligencia y astucia, podía hablar a su nivel y de hecho sabía cosas que él desconocía, ya que tenía mucho tiempo habitando aquella casa como para aventurarme y traer un par de libros de la estancia. Por lo que luego de leer por horas, antes de que Fran arribara al lugar, me despedí del príncipe y lo ayudé a acomodar el libro en el estante.

Con un gesto totalmente encantador, se inclinó como un príncipe y yo sólo sentí que el aire me faltaba.

— Muchas gracias Morinaga Battle, ha sido un placer leer a su lado.

— Yo… yo… no es nada. — Se dio la vuelta para volver al castillo y sentí que no debería dejarlo ir, por lo que pregunté tímidamente: — ¿Podemos hacerlo mañana también?

— Qué más, no importa. Te espero cuando ella se marche.

Al decir aquello ingresó en su castillo y yo me pregunté que había sido todo eso. Podía sentir como los humanos, casi podía imaginarme real, enamorado. ¿Era posible para una «cosa» como yo, tener estas emociones? El tacto en mis manos que parecía arder para trastornar mi mundo por completo.

Entonces me sentí vacío y lleno, completo e incompleto, con ganas de conquistar todo el mundo y entregarlo a mi hermoso príncipe para compartirlo por el resto de mis días. Pero desperté de mi sueño cuando él se reunió con ella, su bella princesa y se abrazaron cuando Fran los dejó para ir a cenar. Algo dentro de mí se rompió, a pesar de que yo sabía las reglas del juego y que ese Príncipe no me pertenecía de ninguna forma. Decidí aceptar ese hecho y que por más que se consumiera de dulzura mi corazón, puesto que yo poseía uno, jamás revelaría el secreto que guardaría celosamente.

Luego de días leyendo a su lado, me sentí un poco cansado y aburrido, si bien era grata su compañía, yo tenía tantas ganas de poder aprender algo que él solía hacer al lado de su hermosa princesa. Deseaba con fervor bailar a su ritmo, tomar su mano, sentir su calidez, si era posible realmente aquello, y con sus pasos, seguir en el vals que resonaba desde sus adentros, en una melodía suave al presionar un botón en su espalda. De manera que no me contuve, aunque no tenía ni un ápice de esperanza en obtener algo más que una simple amistad, podía sentir y suspirar por él cada vez que lo miré a la distancia. Además de que mi príncipe alimentaba la fantasía, solía observarlo salir a hurtadillas y mirar a mi repisa, casi percibir en él un sonrojo que no podía ser posible a menos que fuéramos humanos.

Esa tarde me decidí y le dije:

— ¿Sería posible que me enseñaras a bailar?

— ¿Bailar? ¿Y de que te sirve eso? Tú no necesitas saber eso, lo que aprendes de los libros es más interesante que bailar.

— Pero me gustaría, es algo que me he planteado al observarlo al lado de su pareja… No pretendo incomodarlo con eso, creo que tiene razón…

— Kanako no es mi pareja, ella es mi pequeña hermana y la extraño desde que esa niña se la lleva a todas partes. Aunque me ha dicho que es muy feliz haciendo aquello.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ella no es su pareja?

— Ya te dije que no, tonto. Y si quieres bailar no me molesta, aunque si me pisas una vez, te golpearé por incompetente.

Retiramos el libro que leíamos en el patio y lo guardamos. El piso pulido se abrió ante nosotros como invitándonos a bailar. El príncipe Souichi usando su manita presionó el botón en su espalda y resonó la suave música.

En un inicio no podía mirar sus ojos miel que resplandecieron al sujetarme de la mano y colocar su brazo en mi cintura. Yo puse una de mis manos en su cuello nerviosamente, sentí algo particular al tenerlo de la mano. Las descripciones que hacía mi cabeza sobre lo que era real fueron modificadas, el tacto en mi ¿piel? Parecía casi real, lo sabía por todo lo que había visto y leído sobre los humanos.

Entonces dio unos pasos que no pude seguir, ni supe cómo y en el momento en que lo pisé me soltó con enfado.

— Creo que eres más lento de lo que imaginé… empecemos por los pasos básicos. Sólo sigue mis movimientos.

Se colocó a mi lado y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con los pies. Dificultosamente lo seguí poco a poco hasta que logré el paso básico. Lo malo es que el paso básico era el inicio de una tortura. Cada error, un golpe en la cabeza ¡y a mí! Un juguete de acción ¿Cómo era posible que yo lo permitiera? Pero cada golpe y sus manos intentado moverme al ritmo una y otra vez, tornaron todo en divertido a pesar de los problemas.

La tarde terminó conmigo aprendiendo muy poco. Souichi suspiró triste de mirar el reloj en la pared, marcar el momento de terminar nuestra sesión, puesto que Fran no tardaría en llegar de la escuela. Entonces me di cuenta que pasábamos un rato tan divertido en compañía del otro, que el tiempo se marchaba a prisa, mucho más de lo que solía suceder cuando me divertía en una misión con los ultrafuertes. Pensé con intensidad esa tarde en la repisa, al verlo jugar con su hermana, que de alguna forma deseaba pasar más tiempo a su lado, apropiarme de cada instante y de cuando en cuando sus ojos miel en la distancia se dirigieron a los míos.

El siguiente día aprendí más pasos, pero todavía no me fue posible volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos, yo quería ansiosamente bailar con él, y volver a percibir esa sensación extraña manar de su cuerpo.

Me esforcé luego de eso, practiqué cada segundo libre hasta dominar cada uno de los pasos y así poder convencerlo de bailar conmigo nuevamente, de manera que esa tarde…

— Disculpa príncipe Sou… ¿cree que podríamos intentarlo juntos?

— De acuerdo… creo que podemos. Te diré los pasos que usarás y me sigues.

De inmediato me tomó de la cintura y miré sus ojos tan cerca, que casi podía sentir el aliento de su nariz pero no era posible siendo un par de figuras plásticas. Aunque la calidez de sus manos, junto con lo resbalosas y suaves que se pusieron, denotaron que algo extraño ocurría con nosotros al tocarnos, no supe si era el baile pero girar al compás de su ritmo, su vals me pareció casi mágico, tan real, tan apasionado y hermoso.

Justo así, lo descubrí, yo amaba, tenía esa capacidad dentro de mí y lo sabía, lo sabía de hecho por todo lo que había leído del amor, lo que había mirado en la televisión, pero sobretodo lo sabía a razón de él, de que pudiera inspirar esa ternura, de que me hiciera sentir casi flotando entre sus brazos que me hacían girar. Me levantó con fuerza y me bajó como a su princesa.

Todos los días aprendí pasos nuevos con él, escuchamos nuevas melodías en un aparato que solía tener Fran para poner música. De esa forma, cuando la semana terminó y nuestra dueña se marchó a visitar un familiar yo decidí que tenía que cambiar las cosas, no podía seguir mirando el tiempo pasar sin estar a su lado cada momento, y la única manera era decirle mis sentimientos.

Esa tarde saqué mi posesión preferida para regalársela. El cuchillo que venía en un empaque y yo adoraba ese artefacto pues me había ayudado a salir victorioso. Se lo entregaría como muestra de mi afecto.

Caminé nervioso esa mañana hasta su castillo y me esperaba en la entrada con el puente abierto y mirando en mi dirección. Entré a su lado y cuando se disponía a tomar mi mano para bailar, lo detuve hincándome y sosteniendo esa misma mano contra la mía. La seriedad en su rostro parecía implacable, tenía dudas sobre mis acciones que yo mismo cuestioné por lo absurdas que solían ser.

— Príncipe Souichi, le traigo este artefacto muy querido por mí, como una muestra de mi afecto, porque estoy enamorado de usted y me gustaría quedarme a su lado como su compañero.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Ni hablar! Sabes que nosotros somos «algo», no alguien y que nuestra existencia está sujeta a los caprichos de los humanos, además no estás hecho para amar, sólo para ser una cosa.

— Yo creí que usted… no creí nada, sólo me enamoré y he sentido cosas al estar a su lado. Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo.

— ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Qué juego es este? ¿Qué esperas de algo como lo que pretendes? Sólo eres plástico y nada más, no es posible que sientas, ni mucho menos eso del amor. El amor es para los cuentos, el algo falso, más falso que nuestra conciencia. Y por supuesto tú eres sólo un muñeco de peleas que pertenece a un grupo, yo estoy hecho para estar solo y nada más.

Luego de sus palabras caminé cabizbajo, comprendí finalmente que debería hacerme a un lado y no molestar al príncipe. Pero aún en mis más recónditos espacios, entre el plástico de mi cuerpo, entre los bordes con extremos mal terminados, podía sentir y mi corazón se rompió aquella mañana.

Volví a la repisa y me senté a mirar desde ahí todo el lugar que me pareció vacío y carente de vida. Los suspiros resonaron y nadie se enteró de ese dolor que podía casi partirme por la mitad, un sufrimiento horrible que me hacía desear ser una cosa inanimada y perdida de toda realidad y razón. Mi equipo andaba en una misión con Isogai, ya que yo no salía con ellos desde que mis días los ocupaba en perderme con un amor imposible. Por la tarde volvieron todos con cosas de la casa y un libro que sería un regalo para mí de la biblioteca. Algo dentro de mí pedía salir como lo que representaban las lágrimas para los humanos, pero que yo no poseía.

Mi grupo se percató al instante de lo que yo sentía pues de inmediato Tomoe se abrazó de mí.

— ¿Qué sucedió con su príncipe? — Preguntó.

— Nunca ha sido mío, no ves que sólo soy una cosa que no sirve para nada.

Kurokawa se sentó del otro lado e Isogai llegó desde atrás a aplastarme.

— Te mandó a volar ese estirado. — Expresó.

— Isogai debería dejarnos hablar con él. — regañó Tomoe.

Entonces yo los interrumpí para volver a mi soledad:

— No se preocupen, no necesito hablar con nadie y nada ha pasado, sólo topé con la realidad.

Isogai se marchó con Reiko y Kurokawa con Tomoe me abrazaron uno a cada lado.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el príncipe? Parecían muy felices juntos. — Preguntó Kurokawa.

— No es nada en realidad, es sólo que me dijo lo obvio, que somos un par de figuras plásticas y que es un sinsentido el estar juntos.

— Pero dime algo Morinaga… ¿has percibido algo distinto al tocarlo? Me refiero a que si cuando tocas mi mano o la de Kurokawa no te da la misma sensación que con él.

— Y eso que importa, en realidad es un engaño todo esto, yo desearía no tener esto en el pecho, parece que me quema, que me está volviendo loco el sólo pensarlo y no debería. Debería quedarme estático y ser lo que los humanos piensan de nosotros.

— Entonces ellos dos son como nosotros Kurokawa. — Le dijo Tomoe.

— Eso creo, pero todavía no lo saben. Así que le explicaré. — Respondió Kurokawa con una sonrisa extraña que me incomodó.

— ¿Explicar qué?

— Bueno Morinaga, el hecho es que si ustedes se pertenecen de verdad, entonces al tocarse tendrán existencia real. Sus cuerpos se harán humanos si se aman, sólo ustedes podrán saberlo, y sentirlo. Basta un beso y podrán ser humanos y sentir.

— ¿Cómo?

— Así es amigo, ustedes pueden hacer todo lo que los humanos hacen, siempre y cuando sean correspondidos. Además que debes tocar su cuerpo. — Reafirmó Tomoe — Y los besos son algo espectacular créeme.

Kurokawa se sonrojó y se marcharon de mi lado. Tomaron sus manos y caminaron alejándose de mí hasta perderse rumbo a una caja que solían habitar juntos. Siempre me pregunté lo que hacían en ese lugar y de comprenderlo me avergoncé. El problema era ese, no podía sentirme bien de suponer que quizá no era correspondido y que todo eso era producto de mi imaginación.

No salió de mis pensamientos entrada la noche y miré su castillo a la luz de la luna, brillar como invitándome a ir a su lado. De pronto escuché que el puente de su castillo bajó un poco, asomó la cabeza buscando mi repisa y me escondí. Recordé algo particular que habían dicho Tomoe y Kurokawa, que aquella magia reaccionaba al amor. El tacto en mis manos en el baile parecía tan distinto y supuse que no podía ser más que correspondido.

A hurtadillas y en silencio, bajé por los mismos lugares deslizándome con las cuerdas, corrí hasta el castillo y con un brazo detuve el puente mirando de frente al príncipe que ahogó un grito al verme.

— Necesito decirte algo importante y no te molestaré más si me permites hablar contigo un poco.

Suspiró y recompuso su rostro que me resultaba tan expresivo.

— De acuerdo pero luego te irás y no molestarás.

Abrió el puente para que yo ingresara y en ese momento lo tomé por sorpresa sujetando su cintura uniendo nuestros labios. Sentí su respiración, el sabor de su boca e incluso una lágrima que rodó por su rostro cuando estábamos haciendo aquello. Todo fue tan mágico, perfecto, hasta que me empujó sin poder liberarse de mis brazos por completo y se sonrojó. Sí, él podía sonrojarse y yo estaba igual, ardiendo, mi piel quemaba en una pasión narrada y sensual como la que tantas veces leí.

— ¡Qué demonios fue eso!

— Tú me amas.

— ¡Yo qué!

— Es un hechizo que tenemos nosotros, cuando encuentras el amor puedes volverte humano.

— ¡Pero que sandeces dices! ¡Suéltame!

— Hay una lágrima en tu rostro.

— ¡Cuál lágrima! ¡Debe ser el rocío de la mañana! ¡Suel…!

Y volví a besarlo, lo doblé hasta acomodarlo para meter mi lengua con suavidad como había visto en las películas, él respondió moviendo la suya y tembló entre mis brazos como si se fuera a caer. Pero lo sujeté con fuerza. No podía parar, besé su cuello y gimió. Ansié desnudarle y juro por dios que no sabía qué cosa podría yo hacer con su cuerpo desnudo, aunque cada parte mía me indicó una necesidad urgente de poder tocar su suave piel que hervía, que se estremecía con cada roce.

— ¡Te amo! ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentirme?

Le dije al liberarlo y casi se cae al piso con la tremenda agitación que llevaba todo su cuerpo. Tocó sus labios y volvió a observarme tan profundamente que me sentí desnudo a su mirar.

— Yo… es que tu… ¿Qué fue todo esto?

Sonreí, porque él podía ser un tanto lógico y los sentimientos que albergaban mi corazón y el suyo, eran totalmente irracionales, salidos de los confines de la imaginación.

— ¿Acaso importa? Tú lo dijiste claro esta mañana, si no podíamos estar juntos es porque somos un par de objetos ¿pero sabes qué? No era cierto. ¿No te has dado cuenta que puedes sentir y amar?

— ¡No sigas que esto es muy extraño!

— Te extrañé.

Sin decirle más, lo tomé como a mi princesa de su estrecha cintura y lo hice bailar a mi lado en aquél patio, a la luz de luna. No se resistió, se movió al compás de mis pies que parecían flotar mientras sus ojos miel brillaron, alumbrando mi corazón. La suave música resonó en ritmo de vals sólo para nuestros oídos en la imaginación, sin embargo yo estaba completamente seguro que él podía escuchar el mismo ritmo, puesto que cuando paramos un poco, nuestras bocas hambrientas de pasión se unieron lentamente.

La noche fue rápida mientras charlamos y nos besamos una infinidad de veces. Subimos a la torre más alta y desde ahí observamos el taciturno panorama que se abría para nosotros en el silencio. No había otra cosa más importante que no soltar su mano, que percibir la suave brisa de su aliento chocar en mi rostro. Y aunque mi orgulloso príncipe no podía reconocerlo, me amaba, y yo lo amaba con locura. Poco antes del amanecer nos despedimos, depositó un suave beso en mis labios y no parecía querer soltar mis manos que se derretían en el calor de las suyas.

— Souichi, nos vemos cuando ella se marche.

Era demasiado, el tiempo castigó mi ansiedad con cada segundo lejos de él. Pero recompensó todo con el hecho de poder estar con él nuevamente. Así fue por semanas, meses en los que nuestros cuerpos descubrieron formas de placer y de amor en los que quedamos fundidos en uno sólo.

Me mudé a su castillo, compartimos una habitación y me mostró una sala de armas diminutas que protegían su castillo, jugamos con los cascos y las armaduras, además de tantas actividades como leer libros. No podía ser más feliz al habitar con él, el enorme castillo que de frío se hizo acogedor y cálido.

Lo malo de aquello es que cuando Fran solía encontrarme en el castillo me llevaba de vuelta a mi repisa y a él solía maltratarlo como todas la veces. Y aquél trágico día fue el acabose pues se le cayó a un vaso con refresco y luego lo sacudió azotándolo contra un mueble para hacerlo funcionar, ya que su mecanismo había dejado de emitir los sonidos que debería. Lo miré con angustia, mis compañeros me detuvieron de hacer algo para detener el espectáculo brutal, hasta que lo dejó en el suelo inmóvil y con ese extraño crujido que habíamos escuchado. Temblé y bajé al instante en que Fran se fue.

— ¡Souichi!— grité pero ya no respondió. Besé sus labios y parecían tan fríos como los míos, insensibles, sin el cálido aliento que yo podía percibir todos los días.

Lo agité entre mis brazos y descubrí su pecho notando una cuarteadura enorme, junto con uno de sus brazos que parecía completamente roto.

Fran volvió, a empujones y entre todo mi equipo me llevaron lejos de su cuerpo inerte, que me hacía sentir desfallecer, no quería alejarme de él y llorar las lágrimas secas que me permitía esta figura inanimada que poseía, como un simple muñeco de acción. Mi corazón había sido arrancado de mi pecho con él siendo levantado del suelo como una cosa vana. Lo metió en su empaque mientras taparon mi boca de los gritos desesperados que pretendía emitir. Entonces se marchó y regresó a descansar. Necesitaba verle, pero no podía salir de la habitación sin ayuda de mi equipo y ninguno quería ayudarme a salir, argumentado que sólo me haría daño el continuar mirando su cuerpo. Toda la noche lo intenté, con las herramientas, con cada fibra, sin poder lograrlo y por la mañana antes de que Fran se levantara, me ataron en la repisa con bastantes cuerdas y me ocultaron en la caja que usaban Tomoe y Kurokawa para vivir.

Detesté todas y cada una de sus justificaciones para impedirme verlo, para atarme y dejarme inútil e indefenso, sólo quería llegar hasta él para verlo una última vez, para traerlo conmigo y conservarlo por siempre como una retrato de lo que fue.

Al marcharse Fran, escuchamos a su madre hablar con alguien a quien nombraron el tío Alan, un coleccionista y desde la escalera, la conversación de ellos hablando de mi príncipe y si todavía tenía arreglo. Lo escuché decir que lo repararía y que quedaría como nuevo, por lo que me alegré y aguardé toda una larga semana a que Alan regresara con el amor de mi vida. Finalmente Alan entregó la caja a la señora y ella lo dejó sobre la cama de Fran.

Al salir, yo corrí hasta él, lo saqué de la caja y sus ojos cobraron vida.

— ¡Souichi! ¡Mi querido príncipe! ¡Estás a salvo amor!

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Quién eres y qué pretendes hacer conmigo! ¿Podrías devolverme a la caja? Muy pronto conoceré a la persona que me hará compañía.

— Pero qué dices, soy yo, Morinaga battle. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

— Aléjate de mí que pareces desagradable.

Los ultrafuertes me sostuvieron pues parecía que iba a caerme.

— Tranquilo Morinaga, dale tiempo, recuerda que pasó por una descompostura. — Me dijo Isogai mientras tocó mi hombro.

— Lo lamentamos señor príncipe, Morinaga ha estado estresado. Lo devolveremos a su caja. — Completó Tomoe mientras lo devolvieron y cerraron.

— Dale tiempo, seguro que te recuerda. — Fue la frase que escuché varias veces esa semana, de cada uno de mis amigos que me llevaron a misiones que no quería hacer más. Lo único que quería era estar a su lado y volver a tenerlo conmigo.

Pero cada intento mío por aproximarme a él fueron fallidos, toqué sus manos sin sentir absolutamente nada, ya no había pasión, no había ritmo, no había más amor entre nosotros. Pretendí enamorarlo, quería desesperadamente que todo volviera a ser como era, no me rendiría sin tratar cada cosa que pudiera. Intenté leer a su lado y me corrió de forma grosera. Le hablé de los libros que habíamos leído mientras él ignoró mis palabras y se encerró en su castillo. Le mostré el cuchillo que le había regalado y que se encontraba colgado en la pared de su sala de armas, de forma tan distinta a todos los artefactos del lugar, algo que lanzó fuera de su castillo cuando me marché.

Le robé un beso y me golpeó de forma brutal sin que yo me defendiera, prefería eso a ser ignorado. ¿Pero qué era un beso sin amor? No había nada, no había calor ni sensación.

Entonces pensé que quizá la felicidad era algo momentáneo, algo tan efímero que te lo podían arrebatar con muy poco, y la única cosa que deseaba luego de intentar por semanas reencontrar un poco de lo que Souichi era para mí, era el olvido, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y hacerme polvo. Sin embargo estábamos hechos casi eternos, prácticamente indestructibles, no existía una forma de desvanecerme por completo. Al menos no una que yo pudiera usar con los chicos vigilando mis movimientos cuando salíamos de la habitación y no podía salir de ella sin su ayuda.

El equipo parecía intentar desesperadamente que yo volviera a ser feliz, todo el tiempo sobre mí hablando de cosas que yo no escuchaba, trayendo cosas para mí y leyendo en voz alta. Pero nada era igual, yo sólo observé al bello príncipe bailar a solas en la distancia. Era él pero ya no lo era, había perdido lo que lo hacía especial, sus recuerdos que hacían de ese corazón suyo, la cosa más importante de toda mi vida.

Esa tarde me aproximé a la ventana deseando ser libre de la existencia y volar como las aves, fue cuando noté que no tenía seguro. La idea más absurda llegó a mi cabeza, si bien la pieza sólida que yo era no se destruiría con una caída, quizá podría perder los recuerdos que atormentaban mi corazón.

Antes de abrir y saltar al vacío, decidí despedirme de mis memorias, de mis más importantes y valiosos recuerdos. Caminé taciturno hasta el castillo y toqué a la puerta.

Abrió un poco el puente y al verme intentó cerrar, pero lo atoré con el cuchillo.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? — Preguntó enfadado.

— Sólo quiero hablar.

— Ni loco, siempre terminas intentando cosas que no quiero, que me enfadan y que son desagradables.

— Te prometo que será la última, quizá no vuelvas a verme, ni tu, ni nadie de aquí.

— Vamos… el ser dramático no te va… de acuerdo, pero si intentas algo, esta vez voy a usar las armas en ti.

— Yo le prometo no hacer nada.

Abrió a reservas la puerta del castillo e ingresé.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de mí.

— Sólo quería despedirme, mi querido príncipe.

— Ahí vas de nuevo a decirme de esa forma, yo no soy nada suyo, se lo he repetido. Y volverá a contarme cosas que no me importan.

— Lo lamento, tiene razón, he sido egoísta desde que volvió, pues yo lo quería para mí, necesitaba su tacto en mi piel y que su corazón me perteneciera como solía hacerlo. Pero me he dado por vencido, yo simplemente no puedo más con todo esto y quería decirle que aunque fue poco tiempo en comparación con el que ha sido mi existencia completa, ha sido el mejor momento de toda mi vida, el simple hecho de poder sentir aquellas cosas tan bellas llenando mi alma. Porque gracias a usted descubrí que poseo un alma y ahora quisiera que simplemente desapareciera junto con tus recuerdos.

Me di la vuelta luego de ello y caminé algunos pasos escuchando sus pisadas tras de mí.

— ¿Qué sucede señor príncipe? Pensé que me quería lejos de usted. — Dije sin voltear.

— ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo esa persona que perdió? ¿No sería posible que yo sea un remplazo del muñeco que se descompuso?

— El que yo perdí, debe tener en el pecho la reparación de una cuarteadura.

No esperé, yo sabía la verdad y su silencio delató que él mismo había notado tal reparación en su cuerpo. Caminé con más prisa y sus pasos que me seguían se acompasaron a los míos. Lo miré entonces, pensé con un ápice de todo esto que se revolvía en mis entrañas, que quizá el afecto podría crecer nuevamente en su corazón, no me importaba tener que ganármelo nuevamente, sólo si era posible aquello.

— ¿Entonces a usted ya no le molesta mi compañía? ¿Por qué me sigue?

— Es que no comprendo porque despedirte, ¿qué planeas hacer?

— Así que es eso, bueno no se preocupe, yo sólo escaparé de este lugar, por eso no me verá otra vez. ¿Le molesta de alguna forma el no verme más?

— Para nada, siga su camino y viva feliz.

Las frías palabras que me deseaban buena fortuna, me hicieron desear una última cosa… un último beso…

— Ya que es la despedida ¿podría regalarme un último beso?

— No tiene sentido pero ya que usted se va y con ello mis problemas, estoy de acuerdo. Aunque le repito que no tiene ningún sentido, somos un par de piezas plásticas.

— No importa, porque para mí siempre será especial aunque no pueda sentirte.

Lo tomé con ternura y uní nuestras bocas plásticas y frías. No había emociones, no había pasión y se derrumbó completamente la idealización. Mi corazón acababa de morir justo ahí. Sólo faltaba que mi cuerpo reflejara aquella pérdida, y rezaba porque terminara destrozado en la caída, que yo pudiera sentir por lo menos dolor.

Me separé de él que seguía con esos ojos enfadados e inexpresivos, tan distintos a los que yo recordaba.

— Gracias, yo necesitaba un baño de realidad y usted me lo ha dado.

Entonces me alejé de él, que volvió sus pasos al castillo, llegué a la ventana y la empujé presuroso, antes de que mi grupo notara lo que pretendía hacer. Logré usando de palanca una pluma, abrir lo suficiente para pasar y me lancé al vacío.

Unas manos me habían detenido. Miré sus ojos tristes y enojados, le grité a mi príncipe mientras me sacudí para que me liberara:

— Déjame ir, por favor.

— No hagas eso, no es una solución a tu problema. Quédate por favor.

— No tiene sentido, sólo déjame ir.

— ¿Podrías quedarte? Hazlo por los que te aprecian.

— Lo hago por ellos, ya no quiero que me sigan viendo así. No puedo soportarlo más. Necesito olvidar que te amo, olvidarme de mí y no soy importante. Sólo déjame…

Con la última sacudida…

.

Príncipe Souichi.

Ahí estaba yo, conocí a un tipo extraño que se metió en mi vida por la fuerza, pero lo más importante es que había vuelto mi existencia en algo especial, que atesoraría con el corazón que me había regalado desde aprendí a amar. Nos hicimos amigos primero y con el pasar del tiempo yo quería más. El toque de su cuerpo al mío nos hacía percibir las cosas de una manera especial e intensa que nunca pretendí que terminara. Con cada dulce beso de sus tibios labios, podía sentir el mundo girar a mí alrededor y nada más importaba, sólo permanecer a su lado.

Esa tarde, Fran venía enfadada, noté su expresión de cansancio y todo se desvaneció cuando caí a un enorme vaso con refresco…

Abrí los ojos en un lugar extraño, desnudo y con un parche en el pecho me habían devuelto a la vida. Sin duda podría conocer a un ser humano que cuidaría de mí, puesto que me devolvió a una caja vestido en unos ropajes que decían ser de un príncipe, a razón de que lo leí en el empaque. Yo era el gobernante del reino azucarado y había una princesa que me acompañaba pero que no había conocido todavía.

La vida era nueva cuando llegué a casa, a pesar de un muñeco de acción desagradable que siempre invadía mi espacio personal enfadándome. El sucio Morinaga siempre tocándome y diciendo cosas que me aburrían, sólo quería permanecer alejado de todo el mundo y bailar por horas con mi hermana Kanako que casi no veía.

Entonces ese día extraño, Morinaga tenía la mirada perdida, se veía casi como muerto, sentí lástima y lo hice pasar para nuestra despedida. No obstante le puse en claro mi firme posición, yo no correspondía ni un poco sus sentimientos, a razón de que no existía tal cosa, en un objeto como lo que éramos.

Pero sus palabras, sus tristes palabras me dieron mala espina, algo dolía en mi interior como para salir; aunque impedí que pudiera dominarme ese sentimiento. Yo era racional, no podía creer en cuentos de hadas, mucho menos en juguetes que poseían sentimientos.

De alguna forma me descubrí siguiendo sus pasos a cierta prudente distancia, hasta que se detuvo y me explicó que sólo planeaba marcharse. Aunque antes de irse me pidió un beso, que acepté con tal de aliviarle un poco la carga que parecía llevar. Algo había en esa acción que me conmovió un poco, sin que pudiera sentir las cosas que él había descrito insistentemente.

La confusión creció con mis pasos lejanos de él y me detuve en seco, ¿cómo podía marcharse? No quería que lo hiciera a pesar de todo. Algo que quería salir a prisa desde mi interior, un dolor, un sufrimiento, no podía dejarlo marcharse así con mis respuestas. Corrí tras él y lo miré saltar pero sostuve sus manos con toda la fuerza que logré conseguir.

Suplicó para que lo soltara pero la fuerza de mi plástica piel lo sostendría con facilidad, sin embargo un centenar de imágenes, de recuerdos batieron mis memorias. Mis manos cobraron textura y se resbaló de ellas. Vi caer Morinaga, a mí Morinaga que se soltaba y se perdía en el vacío, mientras sólo podía observar el espectáculo tan deprimente.

Se había dejado vencer. Al verlo caer me sentí destrozado junto con su cuerpo del que saltaron algunas piezas. Me jalaron de la ventana, ya que casi caía junto con él. Corrí como un loco a la puerta para abrirla, lo intenté con fuerza, hasta que uno de sus compañeros me detuvo y sacudió mis hombros. Sus palabras cobraron realidad cuando me miro diciendo:

— Príncipe Souichi, Fran lo levantó y seguro lo traerá.

Lo repitió un par de veces hasta que lo entendí y nervioso aguardé a su llegada, pero sólo ingresó a tomar la caja de los ultrafuertes y no pude verlo. Recordé cada vez más cosas e incluso me percaté que había sido muy rudo con él y que lo había despreciado de demasiadas formas.

Me arrepentí intensamente, no había manera de que pudiera disculparme por mis acciones y ahora sólo pretendía volver a verlo, aunque no lo mereciera. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta en mis reacciones y me contaron todo lo sucedido, ya que no recordaba la forma en la que había perdido mis memorias. Entonces sufrí todavía más sin poder llorar, entré esa tarde a mi castillo y cada lugar tenía su presencia, la de nosotros también. La primera vez que habíamos bailado, su declaración de amor, nuestro primer beso y esa vez que conocí lo que era hacer el amor; además de tantas horas y horas pacíficas que hacían del mundo un lugar increíble.

Los días subsecuentes miré por la ventana, pensando en las cosas que lo habían orillado a eso, pero yo no perdía la fe, sabía que si Alan me había reparado, él podría volver también. Jamás perdería la fe, ni mucho menos buscaría una forma para arrancarme los recuerdos, ya que esos mismos recuerdos que dolían en mi pecho, también eran las cosas más valiosas de toda mi vida. Me bastaba con seguir guardando en mi corazón por el resto de mis días, cada parte de él.

— Morinaga…

Dije su nombre tantas veces durante los días que pasaron.

Cierta mañana Fran me llevó al lado de mi pequeña hermana de paseo por su escuela y yo era popular ahí, accionaron mis frases y la suave música, haciéndonos bailar uno con otro de forma burda. Cada paso me recordó a mi amado Morinaga, no iba yo a olvidarlo y todavía creía que tarde o temprano lo traerían.

Al llegar a casa, Fran me dejó sobre la cama y de inmediato corrió hasta mí, uno de los ultrafuertes.

— Príncipe, ¡Morinaga volvió!

Me levanté sin rechistar respondiendo:

— ¿Dónde está?

Señaló la repisa y había bastantes de sus amigos impidiendo que yo pudiera verlo. Dificultosamente subimos y todos nos dieron espacio bajando del lugar. Corrí hasta abrazar su cuerpo que se hallaba sentado en un rincón. Lo tomé con todas mis fuerzas, percibiendo frialdad ante mis recibimientos. No dijo nada y sólo se quedó ahí inmóvil.

— ¿Morinaga cómo estás? Tengo días preocupado por ti.

— Aléjate de mí por favor.

— ¿Pero es que no me recuerdas?

— Sólo vete Souichi, necesito estar solo.

— Claro que me recuerdas, no me nombrarías así de no saber quién soy. ¿Será que no te dijeron que yo recuperé nuestros recuerdos?

— Sólo creo que deberías irte. Por favor.

— No me voy a ir idiota, no hasta que me expliques qué rayos te ocurre.

— Soy inservible. Mi pierna no funciona y este remplazo no me permite caminar más.

— ¿Eso de qué forma importa?

— ¡No lo ves! Ya no tengo utilidad, no debí volver, debieron usarme como piezas para reparar otros juguetes.

— ¡Sí que eres un bruto! A mí no me importa eso, ahora te tengo otra vez y te necesito. Vendrás a casa conmigo, tú eres el rey de mi castillo.

— No digas tonterías, ¿Qué harás? ¿Cargarme a todas partes? Ya no puedo bailar, ni puedo hacer muchas cosas.

Me aproximé hasta él, toqué su rostro del que comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas y recordé aquellas palabras que había estado ansiando decirle desde siempre.

— Vendrás porque yo te amo.

Entonces sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraron intensamente y no le permití responder, pues lo besé. Me abrazó y no volví a soltar sus manos. Sus amigos nos ayudaron a bajarlo y luego lo cargué en mi espalda hasta el castillo. Tenía conmigo la fuerza del amor y esa única cosa, me haría tenerlo siempre a mi lado.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba algo herido por mis rechazos, y al dejarlo en las escaleras del castillo, ya que lo traía cargado de espaldas, se apoyó a medias del barandal e intentó ponerse de pié pero resbaló.

— No me veas… déjame solo…Yo … simplemente no puedo… no me quedaré.

— No digas eso Mori, mi Morinaga. Sé que nunca lo dije… pero ahora, luego del daño que te hice, te compensaré.

Accioné la música en mi espalda y mientras él tenía la cabeza abajo, lo levanté de golpe y bailamos nuevamente. Con cada giro de mis pies, cada movimiento suave, conmovieron ese dulce corazón que parecía quebrado y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro que portaba unas lágrimas. La tibieza de su alma volvió a mí, entonces lo besé y entre mis brazos lo subí con esa pequeña sonrisa que apareció. Luego de eso bailamos y bailamos, algunas veces más lento por los besos, con sus manos tiernas que me sujetaron del cuello.

Esa noche antes de acostarse, Fran quiso sacarlo del castillo pero nuestras manos unidas no se soltaron y desistió de separarnos.

Así que lo compensé contándole todas las cosas que había recordado, una por una junto con mis caricias le devolvieron el brillo y la calidez que tanto me habían hecho falta. Le hice el amor, le demostré que podía enamorarlo de tantas formas y que podía ser útil, porque cada que cayó, yo estaba ahí para levantarlo. Sabía que la fuerza de su corazón estaba un tanto maltratada, así que le compartí de la mía hasta que nos adaptamos a una nueva vida.

Tantas veces lo cargué entre mis brazos y de esa forma bailar con él, aunque también bailé para él y me miró feliz, cada día que recobró fuerza su espíritu y el mío con el suyo.

Los días se marcharon, cada uno más feliz que el otro y finalmente un sinfín de cajas comenzaron a guardar todas las pertenencias de Fran. Sacó el castillo del armario y a nosotros de él. Nos colocó en mi caja de origen y a Morinaga en el lugar que correspondía a mi hermana. Nos llevó a todos así empacados y temerosos de nuestro destino, hasta que llegamos a la casa de Alan.

— Ellos deben estar juntos tío. No puede separarlos y cuídelos mucho que un día volveré por ellos. — Le dijo Fran a su tío Alan.

Nos sacó del empaque cuando ella se marchó y nos jaló para separar nuestras manos, entonces luego de sorprenderse, pensó que quizá debía dejarnos de esa forma. De pronto retiró la pierna de Morinaga, aquella que no funcionaba y le colocó una nueva.

— Esta es la pieza que te faltaba. — Le dijo en tono amistoso.

Nos colocó en una vitrina, en la cual, un feliz Morinaga volvió a bailar como encantadoramente podía hacerlo. Casi podía sentir que en verdad era el rey de mi castillo, con esos ademanes tan galantes para pedir un baile y sus movimientos cadenciosos y artísticos. Si ya habíamos sido completamente felices el tiempo anterior, nada se comparó a tenerlo así, mucho más vivo, fuerte y atlético. Salimos ahora en misiones nuevas con los ultrafuertes y Alan nos retocó tantas veces preguntándose como podíamos perder pintura o maltratarnos un poco. Pero gracias a nuestro amigo, el tío Alan, permanecimos inalterables al tiempo.

Ahí habitamos hasta el día que volvimos con Fran y su pequeña hija. Las interminables historias de amor que le contó usando nuestros cuerpos que no habían envejecido y de esa forma… vivimos felices por siempre.

FIN

.

.

 **¿Y el final de La respuesta? El problema es que va a la mitad y he preferido esperar a terminarlo todo, llevo como 60 páginas y no acaba. ¿Creyeron que me iría sin darles el final de cada una? pues no. Yo amo mis historias y no las dejaré, sólo estuve un poco ocupada pero he terminado y estoy en el final. Les mando un abrazo a todos los que siguen por ahí y que tal ¿Lloraron un poco? Yo lloré como 2000 palabras de esas de arriba.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gaby, sin ella no sé que haría, siempre me ayuda cuando estoy atorada o me corrige las ideas clave.**


End file.
